gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutalight Sparcake
Brutalight Sparcake is the leader of the Elements of Insanity. She was created when RariFruit implanted the souls of and into Twilight Sparkle's body. She is the first Pony to be based off of two freaks at once. The second being Roach Brimstone. Creation When Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash went to the graveyard in Mann Manor, they discovered how their friends became the demonic creatures: RariFruit, Fluttershout, Applepills, and Pinkis Cupcake. As they were discovering the fate of their friends, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were ambushed by Pinkis Cupcake. Pinkis had pinned Twilight Sparkle to the ground and knocked Rainbow Dash into a gravestone. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, the grave she bumped into was 's grave. The grave gave off a green light and Scombine's headphones were floating in the air above Rainbow Dash. The headphones of Scombine implanted themselves into Rainbow Dash's head, transforming Rainbow Dash into Rainbine. At the time of Rainbine's transformation, Scombine was in complete control of the body, and Scombine shot Twilight Sparkle. When the Elements of Insanity gathered in the graveyard, they joined together and decided to make Twilight Sparkle into their leader. They then start to debate on what Gmod monster to implant into Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbine decides on implanting the Christian Brutal Sniper. The Elements of Insanity agree on this, but Derpigun shows up in time to tell the Elements of Insanity that there is already a pony that has Christian Brutal Sniper's spirit inside (Brutwilight Sharple). Then, RariFruit decides on putting a 2nd spirit into Twilight Sparkle's body, but ApplePills says that RariFruit is "pillsy? I mean CRAZY?!" as ApplePills believes that putting 2 spirits into Twilight Sparkle's body might end up destroying her as the force may be too much for her body to handle. They decide on implanting a 2nd spirit anyway. The 2nd spirit that they decide to put in Twilight Sparkle's body with Christian Brutal Sniper is Weaselcake. As Twilight Sparkle begins regaining consciousness (even though Rainbine's shot barely missed her vital organs), they decide to implant the spirits into Twilight Sparkle elsewhere. When Twilight Sparkle wakes up, she sees the Elements of Insanity briefly as what they used to be: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Derpy Hooves. When they reveal themselves for what they truly are, they begin the ritual to implant the spirits of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake into Twilight Sparkle's body. During the ritual, Twilight Sparkle attempts to reassure herself that it is all a nightmare while RariFruit assures her that this is real. As the ritual nears completion, Twilight Sparkle's neck begins to twitch and make cracking noises. When the ritual ends, the images of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake briefly show in Twilight Sparkle's eyes before the transformation she makes into Brutalight Sparcake. Twilight Sparkle's personality is briefly still in control of her body, but eventually her voice turns demonic and gains the personality of Christian Brutal Sniper (this might imply that Christian Brutal Sniper's personality and soul are the dominant personality of Brutalight Sparcake's body). Afterwards, the Elements of Insanity teleport outside and Brutalight Sparcake creates a knife out of thin air and turns it green with the powers of Weaselcake, before to proceeding to murder a Cloppaneer with it. Brutalight and the other later meet the Cutie Mark Monsters, the former Cutie Mark Crusaders turned freaks as well. After introductions, Brutalight perceives to say "Let's go cause some chaos...". Appearance Brutalight Sparcake appears similar to Twilight Sparkle, except Brutalight is a darker shade of purple and has wings. Her cutie mark is a cross over a Jarate, symbolizing the Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake. Powers and Abilities Brutalight Sparcake has Christian Brutal Sniper's ability to generate weapons out of thin air, but she also seems to possess Weaselcake's color-coded abilities to use in parallel with the weapons she creates. When Brutalight Sparcake uses a weapon that she turns green on a human, it turns the target into a complete shade of light brown and they die. Given that she has wings, it would seem likely that Brutalight Sparcake can fly. Brutalight Sparcake also has teleportation abilities. Brutalight also has her older alicorn magic, though she isn't originally one. Faults and Weaknesses Despite her great power and because of having the two freaks' traits, Brutalight underestimates some of her opponents. While looking for Spike (the latter of which became a freak as well) it was shown that the soul of Twilight Sparkle still has influence over Brutalight's body, which was triggered after meeting AssSpike for the first time. If it gets interrupted, she goes back to being Brutalight Sparcake. The second time it happened was when she encountered Book Shining, she remembered her brother and became Twilight again. She didn't want to fight her brother like that, instead wanted him back. Until then, Shining Pan attacks Book Shining from hurting Shining Pan's "true" sister, Brutalight Sparcake. Shining Pan then defeated Book Shining. Brutalight was happy to see her "true" brother, Shining Pan. But then, Shining Pan tried to kill Shining Pan and Twilight, Shining Pan throw the unconscious Proxight Sparrake covered with Stout Shako on her face. Book Shining and Proxight Sparrake were too knocked unconscious. Shining Pan and Twilight walked together happily… for a while. However, Book Shining and Proxight Sparrake woke up and retreated to the Elements of Disturbia Lair. Brutalight Sparcake and Shining Pan looked up at the sunrise/sunset talking about each other about how they were possessed by the other freaks. But then, Pinkis Cupcake appears out of the air to attack Shining Pan, but Pinkis Cupcake gets ambushed by BerryPan, who got ambushed by Chrysalis Cupcake, and then Shining Pan attacked Chrysalis Cupcake as well as Pinkis Cupcake. Together they fought Shining Pan and BerryPan Vs. Pinkis Cupcake and Chrysalis Cupcake. Then, Brutalight Sparcake yelled at them to stop. Pinkis Cupcake, Chrysalis Cupcake, BerryPan, and Shining Pan yielded. Brutalight Sparcake shout in question to why Pinkis Cupcake, Chrysalis Cupcake, BerryPan, and Brutalight's brother, Shining Pan were fighting. Pinkis Cupcake and BerryPan argued about each other why they have their own counterparts. (based on this picture) Pinkis Cupcake and Chrysalis Cupcake carry Painis Cupcake's soul, and the other side that BerryPan and Shining Pan have Demopan's thus explaining why Pinkis Cupcake and BerryPan have their own counterparts. Brutalight Sparcake tells Pinkis Cupcake and BerryPan to argue enough. Afterwards, Brutalight Sparcake wanted Shining Pan to come and protect her, but Shining Pan replied he couldn't and needed to work with his partner, BerryPan, but he promised to be back when Brutalight Sparcake is in danger. Brutalight kept her and his promise and said goodbye to her brother, then Shining Pan and BerryPan teleported away when Shining Pan promised his sister, Brutalight Sparcake. What Brutalight did not know was that BerryPan worked with AssSpike alongside Shining Pan which the story continued on... Meanwhile at the Elements of Disturbia Lair, Book Shining fails in his attempt to defeat Brutalight Sparcake when he was defeated by her "true" brother, Shining Pan. Zalgie Pie became furious at Book Shining and Proxight Sparrake. Zalgie Pie then came up with another plan: she will get Princess Cadance possessed by Eddie Gluskin from Outlast: Whistleblower, and Queen Chrysalis to get possessed by the Xenomorph Queen. Zalgie Pie's intention was to get another plan to defeat the Elements of Insanity, the Equestrian Mistake, and VagiPonies from taking all over the worlds. The third happening was when Brutalight heard a yelling, she quickly went outside with Gentlesentry and came across her injured friends turned to stone, it was VagiFlash Sentrina who attacked the EoI. Brutalight and Gentlesentry tried to get back at VagiFlash, but he spat out swords and pinned to Brutalight including Gentlesentry's wings. Then, VagiFlash had the Bugle summoning the most powerful freaks of all, Twyphurr. When Brutalight saw Twyphurr, her personality had influence on her body. However, this time, she went being on Weasellight Sparkcake instead of just Twilight Sparkle. However, she couldn't go back to being Brutalight Sparcake. Her psyche got interrupted when they encountered Twyphurr. If Twyphurr's not nearby, Weasellight becomes Brutalight Sparcake again. However, she gets unable to control herself because of her conflicting spirits, Brutwilight Sharple and Weasellight Sparkcake. If You Give Her Twilight's DNA She'll Be Back as The Element of Friendship And Magic! Notable Videos * The Union of the Elements of Insanity and Brutalight Sparcake's creation * The future of Ponyville after the Elements of Harmony turn into the Elements of Insanity By the community * Brutwilight Sharple--The Return (Cameo) Drowned Brutalight Appearance Biography Personality and Behavior Powers and Abilities Faults and Weaknesses Brutwilight Sharple Christian Brutwilight Sharple is a GMod Pony Freak created by Youtube user Grzysweet89. She is the first pony to become one with Christian Brutal Sniper. She is one of Brutalight Sparcake's Soul Separation Powers that is a combination of Christian Brutal Sniper and Twilight Sparkle. Appearance Brutwilight Sharple looks alike to Brutalight Sparcake but with black and red hair. Biography Personality and Behavior Brutwilight Sharple basically acts the same to CBS but she acts more brutal, as seen in Brutwilight Sharple--The Revenge. In that video you can see 2 Classes, that are brutally carved by a Persian Persuader. She usually flies out of the air like CBS And proceeds to kill anyone she sees. Unfortunately, Brutalight Sparcake is indeed Sharple's soul. Powers and Abilities Faults and Weaknesses Notable Videos By the creator * Welp, she's finally made it to youtube, i'd start running (Better Audio) * Brutwilight Sharple--The Return By the community * BruTwilight in: Derpy Distractions * [SFM Ponies Alushy vs. Brutwilight Sharple] * Brutwilight Sharple Reborned By Jesus Weasellight Sparkcake |subordinates = Twyphurr (sister)}} Weasellight Sparkcake is a GMod Pony Monster created by Deviantart user NineDarkLives. She is the another pony to become one with . She is one of 's Soul Separation Powers that is a combination of Weaselcake and Twilight Sparkle. Her theme is The Secret of Monkey Island - Melee island Forest. Biography She is one good pony She likes to make friends with the other monsters, she likes to use his powers to help others is at the end of the battle she eat a cake she may be in the form of Weaselcake or form pony. Behavior and Personality She is a good person always defend the weak. She is always appear out of nowhere always giving scare in everyone but she is very fond of Brutwilight Sharple. Sometimes she gets on top of her just to see what she is doing sometimes she is help the people. Powers and Abilities She can use her body for her power, or can use her horn to use its powers. * Green: A small acid vomit. It burns the flesh and bone of weaker opponents. * Red: Head implosion; the target also becomes red. The enemy's head becomes smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. It's an ability which is usually enough to kill an enemy in one hit. * Light green: Gravity; the target becomes green as well. At this point Weasellight is able to move and throw around the target like a ragdoll. * Blue: Nailgun, a big, accurate nail shot from his mouth at high speed. * White: Jarate-tize, turns the enemy into a Jarate. The victim survives and can speak, but for all intents and purposes becomes a jar of urine. * Orange: Shrink arms, removes the muscle and fat from her enemies' arms. An ability utilized to physically weaken the enemy. * Pink: Cake, a non-combat ability that serves as a source of food. * Black: Inflation, target becomes black too. An ability which causes the enemy to inflate like a balloon. As the target goes up in the air, it will eventually explode. * Clear: Reflection, deflects and redirects the incoming non-physical attack at its source. Faults and Weaknesses It can be assumed that because of this, Brutalight Sparcake is schizophrenic. Notable Videos * I'm at soup [version Pony] * The Project Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Blade Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Multi-moded Category:Reality-warpers Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Friendly Category:Magicians Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by Grzysweet89 Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Demonic Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters in a relationship Category:Fusions Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Elements of Insanity